Letters to You
by BethGreene11
Summary: Sorcerer Weekly finds a stash of letters exchanged between Natsu and Lucy. These are those letters. Set sometime in the future, T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Over four hundred letters were exchanged between two people over the course of two years, most of them love notes or simple, nonchalant exchanges of friendship. However, others hold a much deeper meaning- sent from all places, times, and moods. In order to understand these letters, we must know the people who wrote them. First, Lucy Heartfilia- the only daughter of Jude and Layla, patrons of the wealthy Heartfilia Konzern. Layla died shortly after her daughter's fifth birthday due to health complications, prompting her husband's addiction to business and alcohol, two things that did not agree with Lucy. At just sixteen she ran away from home, bringing only her magic and hiding wherever she could. In contrast, Natsu was raised by Igneel the fire dragon in the wilderness, learning dragon slaying before he could talk and becoming a Fairy Tail member at seven.

The first time the two met was Haregon town, where Natsu accidentally dispelled a love charm that had been cast by an imposter to convince Lucy to board a slave ship. The two mages went back to his guild together, making Lucy a member not long after meeting and quickly formed a world-renowned team, which you can learn more about in other articles.

Because these are personal letters, we suggest reader discretion.

**Each chapter will be a new letter, and I don't know how long this fic will be. Pls R&amp;R if you like the idea!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dear Natsu**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

To Natsu

Hello, dear. I know it's been a few weeks since you left for Bachsea, but I wanted to make sure you were settled in before I started writing. Wendy and I are still here in Magnolia of course, but the old apartment is being repaired so we're currently staying in a hotel… I'd prefer not to think about just WHO caused that disaster- who knew Carla could be so destructive?

Do you miss me, dear? I know I miss you. There's a saying that people never understand what they've got until it's gone- certainly it's true for us.

How is Happy? When you see him, tell him that Lucy gives hugs and fishes! Anyways, I have to go now. Write back soon?

Love, Lucy

**Hi everyone! This took a while to write, even though it's short… it's actually really difficult to write letters. Updates coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers**

**Sorry this isn't an update, but at a recent blood cell count by my doctor- **

**(I have acute anemia)- he found some weird things in my blood. Updates will not be as frequent because I will be either in the hospital for these new complications or too tired to write. Until next time!**

**-BethGreene11**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Lucy,

Sorry about the thing with Carla- Happy laughed at that part, and sends hugs and fishes back! Bachsea is pretty calm. So far I don't really know why the Magic Council wants me here, because so far all I've done is break up an argument about whether a horse was six or twelve.

And don't worry: I do miss you, a lot. I brought the picture of us on my 20th birthday, but I mostly see you in my dreams. It's nice…

But let's not be all depressing! I'm going on break next month, so that's something to look forward to, and you're starting to hunt for a publisher- (which is great). Just know that I love you and wish you were here with me now. Write soon!

Yours,

Natsu

**Many thanks for the patience and support! **

**Shoutout to nalunashi4life: Your comment made me feel so loved, and really helped my morale. :) Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all**

**Unfortunately Letters to You is being discontinued by the most massive case of writer's block known to man. However, I am open to anyone taking this story and making it the beautiful piece it deserves to be- just review if you want to and I'll probably allow a couple of people to do it.**

**P.S: Health problems are almost all gone! I'm feeling a lot better, so there will be more series to come!**

**3, BethGreene11**


End file.
